A Cinderella Story
by SimmoneJ
Summary: This is A Cinderella Story fan fiction where what if Sam and Austin were swapped, Sam is a popular girl whereas Austin is "Diner Boy" please review for another sequel...


**This is my third fan fiction for A Cinderella Story this one is about what if the shoe was on the other foot what if Sam was the popular girl and Austin was the picked on boy who worked at a diner? **

Austin rubbed down the benches.

A clique of kids came in from my school, there was Sam with her football boyfriend Brett her two best friends Claire and Marley. Brett's best friends Luke and Skye.

Austin did his job, he grabbed a pen and a pad and headed to his fate.

"What can I get you guys?" I asked

"Oh hey there Diner Boy, what can I get here that has no fat, no carbs and is 100% fat free?" Claire asked

"Um water!" I answered Sam and Marley laughed and Brett said

"Was that supposed be a joke?"

"I thought it was pretty funny!" Sam laughed

"I just get a vase!"

"Whats that?" I asked

"Um water from Jamaica!"

"We only have water from the valley!"

"Fine I'll get an ice tea!"

"Make that two and I'm still waiting on that breakfast burrito Diner Boy!" Luke called out

Sam turned to face Brett,

"Brett we need to talk!"

"Whatever you have to say Sam you can in front of my dudes!" this guy has such bad English!

"I wanna break up!"

"Huh?" he asked

"I want to break up!"

"I heard you are you hitting it up with some other guy?"

"I think so!"

"Who is it girl?" Marley asked

"Now Sam, im going to just looked past this and were going to macca's we will see you later"

The boys left and so did the girls Austin brought over the iced teas

"Hey, Austin right?"

"Yer don't worry about!"

"Hey sit down take one!"

"Alright!" Austin sat down and took and Ice Tea his friend Andy looked at him and winked.

When Austin got home and went straight to his where he had met PRINCETONGIRL818 they had a chat relationship and she went to his school.

An IM popped up from PG818

**PrincetonGirl: Hey Nomad,**

**Nomad: Hey,**

**PrincetonGirl: How has your day been so far?**

**Nomad: School, work, raging step mum and cool kids who cant get over themselves you?**

**PrincetonGirl: Oh not good huh.**

**Nomad: Ever feel like you don't belong?**

**PrincetonGirl: all the time I can be in a sea of people and no body can see that I'm dying inside then I talk to you, when can we meet?**

**Nomad: Soon! **

**PrincetonGirl: What are you thinking about?**

**Nomad: You! **

**PrincetonGirl: GTG talk to you tomorrow morning Nomad :)**

**Nomad: Good Nite PG**

The next morning Austin went to sit at friendship circle with his friend Carter when he receive a text from PG818.

"The secret admirer beckons!" Carter said

"See ya later in bio Carter!"

**Where have you been we haven't talk in ages **

_We talked this morning_

**What are you thinking about right now?**

_You first_

**I'm thinking Prof. Rothman has dissected one too many frogs**

_LOL_

**I want to hear your laugh when can we finally meet?**

_Soon! _

The bell rang and Austin to Bio, when he got there he was late and Prof. Don had already put everyone in seats. So he got the last seat which was next Sam, Sam usually liked to sit alone so thats why no one was sitting there.

"Hey there Austin!"

"Hi!" Austin said quietly

"Mind if I?"

"Ladies first!"

"Anaphase!"

"Mind if I check!"

"Not at all!"

"Anaphase!" after I had taken a long look into the microscope.

"Like I said!"

We got our laptops out after that I logged straight onto , i put the brightness down i didn't want her to see my website.

PrincetonGir818 was on.

**Nomad: you shouldn't be on chat it's classtime unless your a teacher your not a teacher are you?**

**PrincetonGirl: No! Im not a teacher I could say the same about you.**

**Nomad: I guess LOL :) **

**PrincetonGirl: :O **

**Nomad: WHAT!**

**PrincetonGirl: I just thought of something**

**Nomad: Obviously :D**

**PrincetonGirl: Haha your so cheeky, what if we have met already?**

**Nomad: yeah well the school has over 1500 kids**

**PrincetonGirl: well that narrows it down**

**Nomad: Well half of them are guys.**

**PrincetonGirl: your not a girl are you because if you are i'll kick your butt**

**Nomad: I am so not a girl!**

I got a phone call, it read princetongirl... I looked around everyone was on their phones. Sam was on the phone to her boyfriend most likely, I declined it.

My step brothers Guy and Thomas who wanted to be friends with Brett got a hold of PG and my emails and gave them to Brett at the pep rally they made a play out of them and then, they said give it up for the pretend prince charming Diner Boy, Austin Ames, Austin left.

At the game, when Sam was supposed to do a dance rountine so that she could go to Dance Academy she bailed knowing she loved Austin. When she got to him, her mum Summer stop her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAM?"

"IM OUTTA HERE!"

"YOUR THROWING AWAY YOUR DREAM!"

"no SUMMER IM THROWING AWAY YOURS!"

Then she went and kissed Austin

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago!"

"Sorry that i made you wait for the rain!"

"its okay" Princeton girl said.

**That was probably my worst one, i don't know i needed more planning but please inbox me some ideas about some other stories with Austin and Sam.**


End file.
